


酒芯巧克力

by bruciehoney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:57:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>谁说酒心糖果只能用嘴吃的</p>
            </blockquote>





	酒芯巧克力

正文：

“Sammy！桌子上的是什么鬼？！你什么时候买的酒芯巧克力？”

“没有啊？我没有买过酒芯巧克力，你要是想喝酒，冰箱里就不少。”

Dean看着正摆在一堆打开的书上，那一盒包装上打着蝴蝶结并带着卡片的巧克力，神情严肃的抄起摆在一旁的屠魔小刀，用刀尖小心翼翼的挑开卡片，顿时烟雾四起。Dean一边咳嗽一边挥舞左手，想将那些呛人的烟雾散去，耳边却传来熟悉到想让Dean揍人的嗓音。

“Hi，Dean，我给你准备了一份大礼哦！PS：恕不退货。”

“Dean？Dean！！！你去哪儿了？！”

Dean眯着眼睛皱着眉，耳尖的听到不远处传来细微的呻吟声，等面前的阻碍视野的烟雾散去，首先印入眼帘的是一张双人大床，其次就是一双在被单上不断摩擦的双腿，随着目光的上移，更多的肉体展现而出，随之的而来的则是Dean不由自主的吞咽了一口唾液。

Castiel原本在某处种着他的花花草草和观察着很久以前饲养着，现如今规模庞大的蜜蜂家族中的蜜蜂，在蜜蜂吵闹的嗡嗡嗡声中，有位天使正悄然无息的接近着毫无防备的Castiel。正在照顾着蜂巢的Castiel，突然眼前一黑，但多年的战斗经验，下一秒就出手反击，却没想到被对方一秒识破，一个防守反击将Castiel的双手紧紧捉住，反捆于背后。

“知道不听话的小猫咪会有什么下场吗？”

“G...唔！！”

“嘘...喵咪只要乖乖的喵喵叫就行了~”

几乎是在Castiel喊出对方名字的那一瞬间，大天使毫不犹豫的将手中不知何时变出来的巧克力，快速的塞进对方的嘴里，看着对方下意识的吞咽动作，心满意足的笑了一下，果然才几秒的时间，原本还在挣扎的Castiel一下子双膝一软向下倒去，却被大天使单手拦腰箍住，只听翅膀拍动的声音，两位类人生物从原地消失，只剩下那群还在辛勤劳作的蜜蜂们。

Dean蹑手蹑脚的走到床头，看着Castiel那被汗水浸湿而贴在额头上的碎发，与那被红色熏染的脸颊，默默吞咽着口水，将手中那盒巧克力轻巧的放置在一旁，伸手将对方的碎发梳到后方，而另一只手则绕到对方的背后，食指与中指轻易的夹住一边的丝带，微微一用力便轻松解开了Castiel双手腕之上的超大蝴蝶结，仿佛是在拆分一件珍贵礼物似的小心翼翼，将丝带完全从对方的身上扯下，并将其丢置于一旁。

重获自由的Castiel强硬的睁开的被泪水模糊的双眼，看着面前略带模糊的身形，鼻端嗅得那熟悉的味道，身体便不由自主的向其靠近，将脑袋搁置在对方的腿上，口中不断的轻唤着Dean的名字，感受着对方的手在自己身上游走的路线，在模糊的视线注视下，Dean的脸越来越凑近，而Castiel一改常态的伸手搂住对方的脖子，手臂一个巧劲将对方一扯而下，早已等待多时的双唇瞬间疯狂交织在一起，甚至着手将对方的上衣脱去。

突然明白了什么的Dean，将原本在Castiel背后滑动的左手，顺着脊椎的凹陷向下摸去，手掌轻易的合在一侧的臀瓣之上，五指色情的揉捏的柔软的臀大肌，软舌轻而易举的通过对方半张的双唇间，闯入温暖的口腔的之内，柔软的舌尖温柔的舔舐着一切。

Dean左手的手指在对方干涩的后穴口处无奈的徘徊着，目光却肆意的扫视着房间内是否有可以润滑的物件，突然回想起被自己放置在一旁的巧克力，眉目微微一弯露出笑意，右手撑住Castiel的下巴将二人分离开来，便着手拆开放置在一旁的巧克力，打开包装一看，其中一个个浑圆的巧克力球，仿佛是是精心设计过似的大小意外的适合。

随意的拿出一颗，脑海中顿时出现一个奇妙的想法，为何不让这些美味的巧克力装饰在Castiel的身上呢？想到这里的Dean，脸上的笑意更为邪恶。食指与大拇指拿着巧克力球，缓缓靠近对方的后穴处，因为手指温度而略微融化的巧克力液，此时此刻成为了最佳的润滑剂，非常的轻易的，食指一个用力就将巧克力顶入Castiel的后穴内。

“不...嗯...你塞了...什...啊...不...嗯...不要塞了...好难受...”

耳边传来Castiel的呻吟求饶声，意外的满足了Dean内心的恶趣味，将巧克力球一颗一颗的用食指顶进对方的后穴内。殊不知这些被特殊处理过的巧克力，在进入温度略高的后穴后没几秒就彻底融化了，而包裹在其中的酒液则被肠壁吸收的一干二净。随着酒精摄入的量越来越多，呻吟里逐渐带上了撒娇的意味，Castiel的脑袋置于Dean的双腿之上，用牙齿咬住裤子的拉链，而Dean也顺着对方的动作，将自己从衣裤内脱出。

听着Castiel的呻吟逐渐变了味，而空中逐渐明显起来的酒味，Dean新奇的拿起一颗巧克力球，温柔的用食指将其顶在对方的双唇之上，看着Castiel伸出粉嫩的舌尖不断舔弄着巧克力的摸样，Dean便低头凑上用双唇含住巧克力球的另一边，再用自己的舌尖将其推入对方的口腔内，两者的舌头不断的舔弄，几乎是一两秒的时间内巧克力彻底融化，口腔内顿时散发着一股浓郁的酒味。

看着完全酒醉的Castiel，Dean笑着将紧贴在一起的双唇分开，但却未彻底离去，而是顺着抬起的下巴一路向下吻去。那些无法被后穴盛下的巧克力酱，随着穴口的收缩而缓缓溢出，逐渐沾湿双臀，空气中的巧克力香味与酒味，让Dean处于一种醉翁之意不在酒的状态，一个搂腰的动作，将Castiel从面对自己的姿势换成了趴在床单之上。

Dean的右手将那些溢出的巧克力液，均匀的涂抹在Castiel的后腰之上，随后将沾有巧克力酱的手指塞进对方微张的双唇内，感受舌头缠上自己的手指与被吮吸的微麻感，满意的用舌头舔弄着后腰上的巧克力。与此同时，左手的食指混着巧克力酱缓缓插入其中，确定没有收到抵抗的收缩后，稍微撤出一节手指，让中指合着食指一并探入后穴之内。

双指有节奏的温柔扩张着，听着Castiel如同蜜糖似的呻吟，Dean加快了手指扩张的速度，看着那些顺着手指抽插而流出的巧克力，不舍般的将右手手指从对方口中抽出，随后将那些液体更多的抹在Castiel的身上。过了一会儿，等后穴能自如的吞下三根手之后，Dean缓缓的将手指从后穴内拔出，并将手指上沾有的巧克力快速的抹在自己的勃起的阴茎之上。

单手扶住阴茎，湿漉漉的龟头抵住依旧吞吐着的后穴口，而上半身则俯下，湿润的双唇紧凑在Castiel的耳旁，勾起一边的嘴角并对着敏感的耳朵轻吹了一口气。敏感的耳际被Dean这一吹，Castiel整个身躯一颤，同时，Dean也掐准时机的猛地一个挺腰，龟头顺利的突破后穴口的防御，整个柱身在巧克力酱的阻碍之下，进行的十分缓慢，却意外的让Dean感受到了往常不曾拥有的亲密感。

粘稠的巧克力酱让Dean的抽插行为和往常相比，速度的确减缓了不少，但是取而代之的则是可以细细的品味，肠壁蠕动带来的快感，时而收紧时而放松，被撑开的肠壁包裹着柱身，同时Castiel也清晰的感受着对方阴茎上突起的血管的纹路。缓缓的拔出，再以达不到的慢速狠狠插入其中，被挤压而出的巧克力，顺着Dean的大腿曲线缓缓下滑，逐渐沾湿了二人时不时会紧贴在一起的部位。

在巧克力与酒精的熏陶之下，二者感官逐渐向顶端攀升。如此慢节奏的性爱，二人之前并未尝试过，却没想到会如此的意外的尝试这种性爱的美好，肠壁紧紧包围住龟头，自主收缩的力度缓缓挤压着龟头敏感的嫩肉，使得Dean不由得哼声而出。被对方不间断的缓慢摩擦过前列腺的快感，Castiel被Dean的手指入侵，使得双唇无法完全合上，以至于那些本该压抑在喉咙口的呻吟，轻易的泄露而出，让周围的气氛变得更加糜烂。

Dean的一个狠狠插到深处的挺腰动作过后，便不再抽出的停顿在Castiel的体内，同时搂着对方腰身的左手，温柔的圈上对方一直被冷落而摩擦着床单得到快感的阴茎，光滑的指甲恶劣的扫弄着龟头的顶端小口处，感受着被压在身下的人颇为激烈的扭动，并随着耳边传来清晰的一身闷哼，Castiel将精液射在床单与Dean的手中。在高潮的影响之下，Castiel猛地收紧肠壁，使得空间变得异常狭小，而非常享受这一刻所带来的被紧紧箍住快感的Dean，俯身吻住Castiel的双唇的同时将自己的精液倾泻在对方的后穴深处。

达到高潮的Dean和Castiel双双倒在变得非常杂乱的床上。看着昏昏欲睡的对方，Dean温柔的将其缩在怀中，而Castiel闻着熟悉的气息，安心的在酒精的影响之下，闭上眼睛缓缓沉浸在性爱余温的疲倦之中。Dean看到怀中的人已经入睡后，闭上眼打算召唤某位大天使将自己带回去。

却不曾想到就这一眨眼的功夫，自己和Castiel已然回到了在地堡之中那件属于自己的卧室，听着门外Sam正在高声呼唤自己，Dean只是低头轻吻了一下Castiel的额头，抄起今早忘记在卧室里的手机，给在房间外的Sam打了个电话，确认自己只消失了几秒后，和Sam交代了几句，就抱着怀中的天使安然入睡了。

—END—


End file.
